Somebody save me
by vanessamatos
Summary: Ser casada com o Superman não é nada fácil.


**Título: Somebody save me (R)****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria: Pós Smallville****  
****Advertências: Insinuação sexo****  
****Classificação: R****  
****Shipper: Lois/Clark****  
****Capítulos: 1 (one shot)****  
****Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No****  
****Resumo:**_Ser casada com o Superman não é nada fácil._  
OBS: Essa fic não foi betada por isso devem haver erros. Me desculpem pelos mesmos.

**Somebody save me**

O outono chegava ao fim. E o tempo começava a esfriar em Metropólis. Não havia uma nuvem se quer no céu. Belas estrelas ocupavam toda sua imensidão, fazendo companhia a uma brilhante Lua cheia. Do alto da varanda do seu quarto, em um privilegiado prédio no centro da cidade, Lois Lane observava toda a movimentação das pessoas e dos barulhentos carros.

Sua vida havia mudado tanto nos últimos meses. Revezava em ser uma indomada jornalista e a fiel companheira do grande herói da cidade. Amava sua vida dupla. Era tão especial compartilhar sua vida com o Clark. Havia se apaixonado tão perdidamente pelo jovem sem se dar conta que por trás de um simples garoto da fazenda havia um homem de aço.

O namoro aconteceu tão naturalmente assim como o casamento. Era parte um do outro agora. E assim como ele carregava duramente dia a dia a responsabilidade de ser responsável pelo bem estar de milhares de pessoas. As mesmas pessoas que observava agora friamente.

Sempre soube que a tarefa seria árdua. Mas, cada noite solitária no enorme apartamento do casal era triste. Nem a gravidez, e o nascimento do primeiro filho deles haviam mudado esse quadro. Continuava a passar as noites a observar a cidade que nunca dorme tomada por uma enorme melancolia.

Culpava os hormônios frutos da gravidez e do nascimento do seu pequeno garoto. Enquanto enxugava mais uma solitária lágrima. Lembrava vagamente da sua mãe, e das vezes que a mesma passou sozinha a espera do general, sem saber se o mesmo iria retornar com vida da guerra. Será que assim como ela, sua mãe choramingava em resposta aos obstáculos impostos pela vida? Queria tanto ser forte. Ser a mulher que o Clark precisa. Mas, era apenas uma jovem assustada e mãe de primeira viagem.

Vira-se rapidamente fixando o olhar no pequeno berço, onde ele adormecia depois de horas a chorar. Era tão angustiante não ser capaz de acalmá-lo. Diferente do Clark que conseguia fazê-lo adormecer quase instantaneamente. Tinha quase certeza absoluta que não havia nascido para ser mãe. E que agora sofria as conseqüências de ter ido contra a ordem natural das coisas.

Respira fundo, quando escutar o leve choramingar do seu filho. Pelo menos dessa vez ele havia conseguido dormir por duas horas interruptas. Dar mais uma olhada na cidade iluminada, e entra no quarto. Aproxima-se devagar do belo berço. O choro é calmo e quase contido enquanto os pequenos olhos azuis a fitavam.

-O que faço com você? - Delicadamente desliza suas mãos para o interior do berço pegando os filhos no braço - Em? Meu pequeno superman!

Assim que sente o calor do corpo da mãe, o pequeno começa a cessar o leve choramingar.

-Já passa da 1 da manhã querido - Passa o dedo levemente sobre a testa afastando o ralo cabelo castanho claro - O que você me diz em ser um bom garoto e voltar a dormir?

O pequeno esboça um tímido sorriso como se pudesse realmente compreender o que a mãe lhe dizia. Lois o olhava fixamente, e notava as semelhanças tão nítidas dele com o pai. E sentiu seu peito arder. A saudade do homem que ama era dilaceradora. Escuta uma rajada de vento indicando que seu sofrimento chegava ao fim.

-Ele está bem? - Clark trajava seu uniforme de Superman e usando sua super velocidade estava rapidamente ao lado dos dois.

-Sim - Lois olha apaixonadamente para o marido - Só sente falta do pai - Clark os olha com sentimento de culpa.

-Sinto muito querida - Lois descansa a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ninava o filho nos braços.

-O importante é que agora você está em casa - O enorme sorriso da esposa era como combustível que fazia suas veias pulsarem.

Clark deposita um singelo beijo na testa da esposa sentindo-a estremecer. Rapidamente some do campo de visão de Lois, retornando em questões de segundos trajando uma roupa mais confortável.

-Deixa-me ver esse garotão! - Pega o filho dos braços da esposa, e o pequeno logo reconhece o conforto dos braços do pai - Como ele está crescendo rápido!

-É mesmo! - Lois observa o jeito desengonçado como o marido segurava o filho nos braços, de forma sorridente - Nem parece que tem apenas 3 meses!

-Fico imaginando se ele terá meus poderes - Lois suspira - E herdará a minha cisma.

-O importante é que o Jonathan seja saudável. O resto nós podemos muito bem lidar, juntos - Clark sorrir, e caminha lentamente em direção a enorme janela de onde podia nitidamente observar a cidade iluminada.

- "Você verá a minha vida através dos seus olhos assim como a sua vida será enxergada através dos meus. O filho se torna o pai e o pai se torna o filho" - Os olhos de Lois enchem de lágrimas.

-Vá descansar querida - Clark a olha também emocionado – Deixa que o ponho para dormir.

Lois aceita sem pestanejar. Retira a capa da bela camisola e deita na cama. Não demora e sente o peso do Clark, o qual deita ao seu lado.

-Ele já adormeceu? - Abre os olhos lentamente encontrando os deles mais azuis que o normal.

-Como um anjo! - Lois revira os olhos.

-É impressionante como consegue acalma-lo tão rapidamente - Clark sorrir - Passo o dia inteiro tentando isso, e falho todas às vezes - Lois suspira - Devo mesmo ser uma péssima mãe!

-Não fala assim querida - Clark aproxima seus corpos - É uma mãe fenomenal para o Jonathan!

-Então porque nosso filho te ama mais que a mim? - Clark não consegue controlar os risos - E você rir da minha desgraça!

-Está com ciúmes do nosso filho? - Lois revira os olhos.

-Não posso condená-lo - Lois fixa seu olhar no dele - Quem não ama o Superman? Não é difícil encontrar um bando de lunáticas te perseguindo pelas ruas de Metrópoles. Ou algum fã-clube.

Clark aproxima sua face da dela, e sussurra apaixonadamente...

-Mais o Superman só ama Lois Lane! Ou seria a Senhora Kent? - O sorriso sexy dele era avassalador. Clark se aproxima mais quase selando seus lábios.

-Vou logo te avisando. Meu marido é muito ciumento! - Clark sorrir antes de selar seus lábios ao dela.

Um simples beijo que transmitia tanto amor e paixão. O qual rapidamente se torna quente. As mãos percorriam seus corpos tentando aumentar o contato. Lois gemia sentindo o corpo do homem que ama sobre o seu. Era nesses momentos íntimos que ganhava forças para continuar em sua batalha diária. Quando sentia seus corpos tornando-se um apenas era como de todo o mundo ao redor deles desaparecesse. Não havia Superman. Havia apenas Lois e Clark. Dois jovens que se amam incondicionalmente e que juntos construíram uma família. Mas, sabia que logo a realidade bateria novamente a sua porta e seria obrigada a compartilhar o homem que ama com o mundo. Por isso concentrava todas as suas forças em amá-lo e ser amada nesse momento.

-Eu te amo tanto - Sussurra quase sem forças ao sentir os efeitos da enorme paixão que sentem sobre seu corpo.

-Eu sei querida - Clark beija delicadamente a testa dela trazendo seu corpo mole e ainda tremendo para cima do dele fazendo-a descansar a cabeça em seu peito - Eu também te amo tanto.

E com o som suave da voz dele, ela finalmente adormece. Ser esposa do homem de aço era uma tarefa árdua, mas se havia alguém no mundo capaz de exercer essa função, esse alguém era Lois Lane. Por mais que estivesse vivenciando um momento de incertezas a jovem iria notavelmente superar todas. Clark Kent havia salvado sua vida de tantas maneiras, jamais esqueceria que graças a ele tinha hoje uma linda família.

Enquanto isso num berço ali perto. Um pequeno bebê mantinha seus olhos abertos enquanto curtia o som tão nítido em seus ouvidos das batidas do coração dos seus pais. Só assim o pequeno Jonathan sentia-se finalmente seguro.

**FIM**


End file.
